With a view to increasing efficiency, a turbomachine is provided with a sealing device around its rows of blades. These devices allow the clearance between an inner surface of a casing and the outer ends of the rotor blades arranged inside the inner casing to be adapted. Thus, under operating conditions, the clearance can be reduced so as to limit dynamic leaks between the surface and the blades.
Such a device can comprise an outer casing acting as a support to an outer shroud which is connected to it by means of deformable elements. In the event of a change in flight conditions, rotor blades can come into contact with the shroud and move it radially. The movement is permitted by the deformable elements, the amplitude of compression of which allows the position of the shroud to be adjusted.
Document EP 2 495 399 A1 discloses an axial turbomachine outer casing comprising an annular wall in which an inner annular groove is formed. The annular groove houses elastic elements that connect a segmented outer shroud to the bottom of the groove, and therefore to the annular wall. When the rotor of the turbomachine becomes misaligned with respect to its axis of rotation, the rotor blades come into contact with the shroud and push on it. Such a sealing device therefore can adapt to various flight conditions and improves operational safety. However, the gain in efficiency that such a device offers remains limited, as too does the number of configurations to which it can adapt.